Forgotten
by Adriana-Salvatore
Summary: Adriana must leave her pack, or risk them finding out that she is a Kitsune.


Chapter 1

Adriana yawned; golden light filtered through the canopy of the large juniper trees that stood above her. She blinked several times in the light before standing up and looking off the edge of the cliff. She closed her eyes and felt the cool mountain air drift past her. With a relaxed sigh, she opened them again as the sun began to rise, making the frost all around her glitter. She turned around and began to trot down the path that cars usually drove down, but now that the land was covered in rock, the only way was by foot. She landed on a stone and leapt onto an overhanging slab of rock, looking for the others.

She saw a brown shape race toward her; she perked her ears and listened, "Adriana!" There was a bark, a female bark, "Adriana!" It was the bark of Kuma. She smiled and leapt down, but there was no welcoming nudge, something had happened. Kuma's sleek brown pelt was a messy and unkempt her eyes glittered with a sense of dread, "The alpha, she's-" She gasped, letting out a pained cough, "Hurry!" She turned and fled back the direction she came from.

With a long stride, Adriana was several paces behind her. Her senses were alert and the sky was an uncanny blue. She turned her gaze back to the she-wolf ahead of her. Sage rats let out squeaks and darted off the road into the sage brush, red ants began to emerge from their hills and when she stepped on one, they went into attack mode and sped up.

As Kuma slowed, she stopped near a limp piece of fur, it wasn't limp entirely, and the wolf's flank rose and fell. She stared at it; it was the alpha, Chime. She nosed it and her ear twitched, "Kuma?" Said a ragged voice, Chime's breathing was irregular, blood pooled around her back. Whoever had done this, they must have not tried to kill her. She glanced at the other wolf around the pack alpha; it was Damon, who was placing dry moss in some wet sand he dug up. Damon was the healer, he could heal with a touch of his claw, but he never tried to heal anyone.

Adriana caught his eye and glared, "Well? Are you going to help Chime or not, Damon?" She snapped and bared her teeth in an ominous way, her eyes narrowed. Damon wasn't the type who enjoyed seeing someone survive a plague, he liked to see death.

Damon grinned and shook his head, "There's nothing I can do," He said earnestly, he seemed to be enjoying this, and then he looked down at Kuma. "Heh, I'm sure you could do something, _lovely Adriana._" He turned to look at Kuma, who shrunk down to the ground, then he looked sideways at Ace and his smile deepened.

She flinched and then glowered at the ground, "I . . . I can't." She muttered with shame in her eyes. He was her personal tormentor, and he enjoyed his job. Her voice was just out of hearing range, but she was sure he would get it out of her. She pinned her ears against her skull and stared at Chime's body, watching spasms run through her body.

He chuckled, "What was that you were saying?" He asked in a savage tone that had a dangerous hint lying in its depths. His eyes were taunting, serious and teasing. He cocked his head to a side and let his red eyes search hers for a moment, "You can tell me." His voice was sincere, what a shame that he was such a jerk.

She closed her eyes in her own displeasure, "I can't, and I wouldn't be able to save the alpha even if I tried." She turned and lunged down, snapping her teeth around Chime's neck, "I can make sure that she doesn't suffer." When the last spasm ran through her body, she released her grip and fled down the path. She killed the alpha, now she would be in a great deal of trouble. She didn't stop until she could feel her feet bleeding and raw.

She stopped, standing at the edge of the cliff again; she could hardly see the body and other wolves down below. "Hm, I'm very surprised you would pull a stunt like that," Said a low voice behind her, she spun, surging forward toward Damon's neck. He sidestepped, and then threw her off balance. "Pathetic." He snickered and put both his paws on her back, "You do know I can capture you as easily as this."

_What is he ranting on about now? He can catch me? What- _Her thoughts were interrupted with a pleased laugh. She only stared at Damon who was shifting his weight on her back. "I can _kill _you as easily as this. I hope you know that I can't kill you, unless you hurt me." He said in a low tone that radiated pain and rage.

She gave out a mirthless, false laugh, "Why can't you kill me? I'm sure that I've hurt you, that scar on you're eye says so." She glared at him. He had three claw marks on his eye, but his eye itself was untouched. "What do you mean?"

Damon's eyes flared, "You best not test my patience, Adriana. I can and will kill you." He snarled, his red eyes glittering with the rage and anguish. "You hurt me physically and I have not tried to harm you, even though my tongue thirsts for your blood." He let his dark grey hackles raise, narrowing his eyes with malice.

Adriana flinched before she stared up at him. "Then kill me! I dare you!" She said with genuine laughter. "I'm sure you can't, can you?" She saw the dangerous light flicker in his eyes. She had hit his pride.

He smiled, causing the arrogance to fold up inside her, "I can, and you just haven't hit dead center yet." He said. With a smile, he turned away; trotting into the forest, leaving Adriana to stand in wonder and excitement, she'd figure him out someday. She would, she would swear on it. She tilted her head in wonder and lay down, letting the sun warm her up after a long winter.

She lay in wonder, letting out a soft sigh and rested her head on her paws. She felt eyes on her, slightly turning to look over her shoulder. She didn't see anything, so why would she feel this way, like what a rabbit would feel like before the final bite? She shook her head and closed her eyes. Adriana mumbled something under her breath, then stood and turned away, heading toward the cave in the side of the rock face. There was a flat landing where grass grew, and then there was a cave that she slept in. She settled down and stared out into the vast land.

Damon watched her with wonder, what a strange creature she was! He watched the dark blue shape vanish into the cliff face. Ah, clever she was, with curiosity and hope, he began to race up the hillside that ran up the butte, it would take him a minute or so, he wasn't you're average wolf.

He stopped, looking down at the forest. He could see Adriana's head pop out and look around, and then her sun-bright ashen eyes turned and looked at him. He thought he could see a smile curve her lips, but when Shade came up to her, his thoughts shattered. What a brat! Shade was an annoying narcissist. Letting a snarl bubble from his lips, Damon glared down at the black-gray shape of Shade. _The world revolved around Shade. Oh, look at me, I'm Shade and I'm important!_

Damon rushed down the slope, he was on Shade within moments, snapping at his neck and letting out snarls of rage. The battle was over within moments, blood splattering the ground, and the victor. Adriana stood in horror, staring at Shade's mangled body, and then glanced up at Damon. "What . . ." She began before staggering back in fear, "Stay away, Damon, I don't want to-" She said in a wavering voice. She turned, but Damon had blocked her way, sending her onto her side. Her eyes as wide as an owls and her entire body shook with fear she did not try to hide.

Damon looked innocent, "Please, Adriana." He was saying, "Don't be afraid." He was taking a step forward, and Ace tried to scramble back, "Adriana." He said in a desperate whimper. His eyes held his own despair, "Please listen for once in you're life."

Light surrounded her, sending Damon back a step, he shielded his eyes. When the light died down, no wolf stood there, but a girl with long black hair, a sword in hand and her ashen eyes filled with fear and hatred. "I said back, Damon!" She warned.

With realization, he smiled and stood on two paws, the fur vanished, replaced with soft skin and hair on his head. Ebony eyes stared into hers, and he held his arms out, "Nothing to fear." He said, "You're not the only one to be afraid of, the pack will not find out, as long as you accept a few favors from me."

She shook her head, and then rushed forward, ready to slice Damon open if she needed to. His tilted his head, dropping his hands at his side before smiling with a dangerous thought.

Adriana let out a cry when large hands caught her upper arms, "D-Damon!" She yelped and clawed at his hand. She gave up and dropped the sword, hoping that was what he wanted. She stared at him with an impassive gaze, what was there to be afraid of? "Tell me what you want." She demanded and her tone was hard and fearless.

He smiled gently, "I was only asking for an hour of your time, just to get a few questions." Damon then loosened his grip, but did not let go of her arms. With a whimsical smile, he sat her down, sitting beside of her, "Now, I have many questions."

She sighed, _great, stupid Adriana. _Her thoughts were chiding her, with seething anger. She felt separated from the real world. Then she looked at him, "Ask away." She said with a serious tone. She flashed a charming smile that seemed to brighten his eyes. She noticed that his lips weren't twisted in the mocking way they always looked. She felt the shade consume her as the sun moved along the sky.

He nodded gratefully and sighed. He scuffled his feet in the dirt, then chuckled, "Why did you like Shade?" He asked, and then the light in his eyes vanished with all emotion that was on his face. He was still, as if waiting for a punch in the face. He remained impassive and silent until Adriana could find a reason. She didn't like Shade at all, so what was Damon talking about? He then repeated himself, "Why did you like Shade so much?" He felt the way the words rolled on his tongue before going absolutely silent.

She stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Damon was jealous of Shade? She then broke into laughter, "Ha! You must be mistaken. I was never 'in love' with Shade. _He _was in love with _me._" She answered when her giggling stifled. "Damon, have you forgotten that _we _are together. I would never be with Shade; he was a pack-brother."

Damon stared at her impassively, his jaw hung half way open. Then he shook his head and sighed, "Sorry, I almost forgot." Then he drew her into his embrace, resting his chin on her head. "Sorry about that, well, killing him." He said and Adriana could see the red appear in his cheeks. "Almost." He repeated.

Rolling her eyes, the girl tore out of his grip and turned away, "Yeah, okay." She said, "But you still annoy me." Ace cast a glance over her shoulder before smirking, one side of her lip up. Then she started leaping onto rocks and landed flat on the ground, looking up at Damon's surprised look.

"Liar!" He called out jokingly, and then she could see the dark smile form his lips. The shadows around him begun to stretch and rise up into ugly beasts that roared and fell apart. "I'll promise you death, I promise." He called down to her, the shadows beginning to absorb him, "And I keep my promises, to the end, Adriana." Then he was gone, taken by the shadows. Prince of Madness, oh yes.

Chuckling, Adriana retreated into her den and waited for the darkness to fall, she'd kill him, and she would. For the mistakes he has made.


End file.
